Ippikiokami Yin, Kaika Yang
by ShiroKuro OokamiRyu
Summary: It's tradition for powerful ninja in the Leaf Village to have a powerful animalistic partner. Sakura's first partner was Kakashi and she was reluctant but they became the best duo in the village. Yet one day Tsunade reassigns Kakashi and gives Sakura a new partner, Kiba of the Wolf Clans. How will Sakura react?
1. Chapter 1: Partners

**Disclaimer: I don't own the animes or the characters I write about but I do own this story idea. If I did own Wolf's Rain then it wouldn't have had such a crappy and sad ending!**

Chapter 1

It was a tradition in the Leaf Village for strong ninja to have a partner that had the ability of an animal of the ability to transform into an animal. The partner had to be similar in strength or capabilities to the ninja and able to protect them as well as fight well alongside against an enemy.

Sasuke Uchiha, wielder of the sharingan and of the legendary Uchiha Clan, was partnered with the powerful Kyuubi host, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata Hyuuga of the powerful Hyuuga Clan and user of the Byakugan, was partnered with Akamaru and her friend Shino Aburamai was partnered with Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru's best friend. Neji Hyuuga of the talented Hyuuga Clan and user of the Byakugan, was partnered with Blue, a wolf from Kiba's pack. Ino Yamanaka, a powerful medic, was paired with Hige, a wolf from Kiba's pack. Shikamaru Nara, famous for his shadow ninjutsu, was paired with Tsume, a wolf from Kiba's pack. Rock Lee, excelling in taijutsu and known for being able to open the gates within his body like his teacher, was paired with Toboe, a wolf from Kiba's pack. The incredibly strong and skilled medic, Sakura Haruno was partnered with Kakashi Hatake, able to copy any jutsu, user of the sharingan, leader of the ninja hounds, and known as the White Fang of the Leaf Village. The Hokage, Lady Tsunade, slug queen and legendary Sannin, her partner was Darcia, a wolf that was once an enemy of Kiba's pack but was offered a chance at redemption. He was to be executed but he was offered a deal to protect Lady Tsunade, become her partner, and if he failed to guard her properly or anything happened to her on his watch, he would be killed on the spot.

Kakashi had been Sakura Haruno's teacher before she graduated the academy and became what she is today, a kunoichi with monstrous strength, intelligence that allows her to outwit most of her opponents, and medical skills better than any other person alive, ninja or civilian. When Sakura was noticed by the council and others for her exceptional skills, she was given Kakashi as a partner. Though you would have expected that they would have been an easily accepted pair, things didn't go smoothly in the beginning. Kakashi had walked up to Sakura after she finished a shift at the hospital and was going to a café for her lunch break. At first Sakura was simply surprised by his appearance and smiled kindly at him, pleased to see an old friend of hers.

She asked why he was there and if he needed something. Kakashi started rubbing the back of his neck with a fingerless gloved palm and laughed a laugh that sounded slightly nervous, that's when Sakura began getting suspicious. ''Kakashi?" She had asked him in a low, warning tone. He sighed as his hands dropped to his sides but his visible eye still avoided looking at her. He stuttered as he tried to find the right words to say, making Sakura get impatient, placing her hands on her hips, her jaw placed at a slight angel, her eyes slightly narrowed as she watched him, and her breathing pattern was deepening as she tried to keep her temper in check. ''W-well, it would turn out that I-I'm you-u're new par-partner.'' When Sakura first heard the words coming from Kakashi's masked mouth, she thought it was a joke. She began laughing but as she saw Kakashi didn't begin laughing along with her, just standing there, she realized that he was being serious. Her jaw clenched and a vein in her temple was pulsing visibly, showing that she was none too pleased with his words. ''Kakashi this better be a joke for your sake!" Kakashi looked visibly scared of the green tea eyed kunoichi standing before him. ''N-now Sakura... It was not my choice-''

One moment Kakashi was trying to calm her down and the next he was up in the air, soaring above Konoha, looking down at the shocked faces and people still unaware of the thoroughly pissed off female amongst them. Kakashi had landed but his upper body was stuck in the ground like the head of an ostrich. His legs were twitching, giving evidence to the villagers slowly surrounding him that there was still brainwave activity. Everyone's heads turned from the twitching man stuck in the ground to the dust cloud that was coming towards them. It blew through as what caused it stopped dead in its tracks. When the dust cleared a pissed off cherry blossom could be seen pulling the scarecrow from the ground and shaking him viciously. ''Do the ELDERS really think I need a fucking chaperone?!" Chakra was slowly beginning to swirl around Sakura as she snarled and cursed out the 'idiots' that decided that she was too weak to defend herself. Kakashi was knocked out cold with a wide eyed look of fear stuck on his pale, masked face. The villagers watching the scene sweat dropped and felt pity for the silver haired jounin being tossed around like a rag doll, but they were all too afraid of the enraged and fiery emerald eyed girl and for their own lives to do anything or help Kakashi. They brought their hands together and prayed for his spirit to be sent to a nice place after it left the soon to be, if not already broken and ragged body.

Lady Tsunade had heard the commotion and sighed, half knowing and half praying it was her past apprentice and not enemy ninja attacking the village. She rushed to the site of the soon to be next Great Ninja War with Shizune in tow holding Tsunade's pet pig Tonton. When she got there she stopped Sakura from continuing to brutalize her former sensei and there began a long argument. During the argument Shizune put down Tonton and started the arduous task of healing Kakashi, thinking of how badly Sakura had wounded him and would have kept at it had it not been for Lady Tsunade. Once Kakashi woke up he saw Sakura standing next to him with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She had ultimately lost the argument with Lady Tsunade and was not happy about the loss or her new position with a partner. She saw having a partner as a sign of weakness, like everyone thought that she couldn't take care of herself and needed a partner to help her out or she was being watched over like a baby and wasn't trusted. Either way it all irked her. Her green eyes seemed to blaze with anger as she looked down at him before they closed and she sighed. She turned her back to him but looked back at him from the corner of her right eye. ''Come on Kakashi, it seems that we're partners.'' He got up slowly because of the pain stabbing through his entire body and followed her. After that it took Sakura a while to warm up to Kakashi again but once she did they were extremely close and were the best partners.


	2. Chapter 2: New Partners?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Wolf's Rain, nor any of the characters I write about in this story, but I do own the storyline. If I did own Wolf's Rain then Cheza would have turned into a wolf at the end instead of a bunch of seed pods and she and Kiba would have walked together into paradise, finding all of their friends there, alive and well... happy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura and Kakashi were always together through the years and since partners lived together most of the time, they saw each other every day and almost had a daily routine. They shared an apartment, taking turns with who bought things for the house and had their own chores. That was until one day Sakura woke to the blinding light entering her window and walked downstairs in her pajamas. She yawned, stretching her arms and back, before looking around. 'Hmmm, Kakashi wasn't in his room so he has to be awake, but he isn't here...' Sakura put it off and grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator, pouring herself a glass. She expected that Kakashi would come back soon but after she finished her milk and waited he still hadn't returned.

Sakura changed out of her pajamas into her ANBU uniform, donning her ANBU wolf mask, and searched for Kakashi around the village. Sakura was stopped after a while by two other ANBU officers, one wearing a crow mask and the other wearing a pig mask. ''Lady Tsunade has summoned you to her office, expecting you there immediately.'' The ANBU in the crow mask with black markings around the edges spoke while the other in the pig mask handed her a scroll of summons. Sakura wanted to ask them where her partner was but there was something in the tone of the ANBU's voice that stopped her.

Her eyes pierced into the dull gray eyes of the crow mask wearing ANBU. He flinched, feeling like he had been burned by her gaze and quickly looked away, biding her farewell and disappeared with his pig mask wearing partner. Sakura transported herself just outside of Lady Tsunade's office, anxiety coursing through her body. She raised her hand, curling it into a fist, about to knock when she noticed that her hand was trembling. She clutched it to her chest.

Even though she hadn't wanted Kakashi as her partner in the beginning, she had grown close with him. It worried her that she was called to the Hokage's office just after realizing that her partner was missing. What was she going to be told when she opened that door? Was she about to be informed of her partner's death once she stepped into that threshold?

She shook her head, trying to push the negative thoughts out of her head. She was a jounin, an ANBU, for crying out loud! Standing tall and halting the trembling of her form, she knocked on the door with a little more force than necessary. ''Lady Tsunade, you summoned me?" Her ears perked up as she heard rustling within the office, most likely papers, scrolls, reports and other things. The reply was muffled by the door but barely when it came. ''Come in Sakura.'' Sakura braced herself for the worst before calmly opening the door.

Her former sensei and master, Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Leaf Village, sat behind her desk, her fingers interlaced as the rested on the desk which was littered with unsigned papers. Shizune stood to her left, back almost touching the wall and her face was serious, missing the glee that it usually had when she saw Sakura as she held Tonton to her chest.

Lady Tsunade's partner Darcia was in his wolf form, his body curled around the side of Tsunade's desk, off to her right with his large head resting on his paws. His dark purple fur seemed to glisten in the rays of the early morning sun. Darcia's ears flicked up as she entered the room and his large mismatched eyes opened to regard her.

Darcia lifted his head to nod at her in acknowledgment before laying his head back down on his paws, his eyes still trained on her. "Sakura come in and take off the mask, it is hardly appropriate to wear it in front of your former teacher." Sakura closed the door behind her as she stepped further into the room, bowing before her teacher. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

She lifted the mask from her face, holding it in her hand as her arm rested at her side. As she shook out her hair she noticed someone else was in the room, lounging on the couch on the side of the room, the very couch that Sakura had seen Lady Tsunade sleep in when she stayed overnight at the office. Her jade eyes looked him over, memorizing his appearance and stance.

He had shoulder length shaggy brown hair and steely blue eyes, eyes that were currently regarding her but in a different way than Darcia. She had never seen this male and if she had then she didn't remember. His stance was fairly relaxed; his back slouched against the back of the couch and his arms resting on the top, his longs legs splayed out in front of him, one almost straight and the other bent at the knee. The man was most likely around her age and his skin was pale with a slight tan, attractive. He was often outside by the look of him.

Yet there was something about him that she couldn't quite get, not until she looked from him back to Darcia. The wolf's eyes were watching the male instead of her, giving him a look that she didn't understand. The man was a wolf like Darcia, an alpha probably by the way Darcia seemed tense around him and how even though the male was relaxed he had this air of power around him. "Sakura." Sakura quickly ripped her eyes away from the man and gave her full attention to her former teacher. Her honey colored eyes kept Sakura in her place, fully serious and lacking any form of joke. "I know by now that you have noticed Kakashi's absence and are wondering what has happened to your partner." She paused and Sakura nodded.

Lady Tsunade took a deep breath before she continued. "He has been re-assigned as a partner to his old friend and rival, Might Gai. You will also be assigned a new partner in place of Kakashi." Sakura just stood there, a lump in her throat, constricting her airway and making it hard for her to breathe. Lady Tsunade had taken away her old teacher, her partner, her friend and was willing to assign someone else to her just like that...

What was the point of all the time she and Kakashi spent together, all the missions they went on? They were the best partners in the village besides Sasuke and Naruto and Lady Tsunade was willing to throw all of that away? Sakura's jaw clenched as did her hands as she tried to rein in her rapidly growing rage. Her jade eyes narrowed at Lady Tsunade's calm yet serious appearance. How could she be so calm about this?!

Sakura was ready to scream and destroy something. Even Darcia noticed the abrupt change in her mood, his eyes watching her carefully and his head no longer resting on his paws. "Why have these changes been made, Tsunade?" Sakura growled out in a low and dangerous tone through her clenched teeth. The honorific had been dropped and everyone in the room knew to tread lightly, even the male in the corner had become tense.

Tsunade's eyes widened for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Kakashi is twice your age Sakura, not quite a spring chicken anymore and you need a partner that is younger, better suited to you and your strengths. That is why Kiba is here, Alpha of the Wolves." Tsunade motioned to the male in the corner seated on the couch.

Sakura turned her livid gaze to the male known as Kiba, her face forming a scowl. This male, though he was cute and radiated power, an alpha Tsunade said, was supposed to be 'her' equal and partner? Tch, Kakashi was stronger than her and who cares about the age difference? At least she knew him. Sakura knew nothing about this Kiba male. Her scowl turned to a cruel smile as her jade eyes turned hard and cold before she laughed, a sound that made everyone in the room cringe. It was cruel and without humor, furious and disbelieving.

When her laughter ceased Sakura glared at Kiba, who couldn't help but shrink back from her gaze. "You, will never, be accepted as my partner. You are no Kakashi and you will NEVER replace him!" She growled at Kiba before storming off, slamming the door behind her as she left and covering her face with her mask. Her chakra was flowing around her erratically, whipping like the winds of a storm, scaring all that saw her and fearing for their lives as she made her way through the village to the training grounds to let off some steam, quelling her temper.

Lady Tsunade sighed as she watched her former apprentice leave, furious with Tsunade and the thought of having Kiba as her new partner. Kiba closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch, letting out an exasperated breath. "A pleasure to meet you…" Shizune let out a nervous laugh, one that was more out of discomfort than humor. "Sakura isn't normally like that, I swear. She is a sweet girl and an incredible kunoichi but very loyal, devoted to those she cares for." He hums in acknowledgment of her words but keeps his eyes closed, replaying the last few minutes over in his head.

Lady Tsunade clears her throat and speaks to him, leaning a hand down to Darcia out of habit, comforting her and him. Kiba looked over at her, seeing her honey eyes watching him as her hand ran through the dark fur on Darcia's neck. "Sakura is as Shizune says but she was very attached to Kakashi. He was after all her former teacher and squad leader, someone she grew close to. She will come around; all you have to do is give her time." Darcia let out a rumble that showed that he agreed with Tsunade, closing his eyes and leaning into Tsunade's hand. The traitor even knew more about that girl than Kiba.

He nodded to Tsunade and thought about her, the fire she had in her jade eyes, the way she held herself with poise and power, an alpha if she had been a wolf, the way she her pale skin glowed in the sun's rays, her passion and loyalty to her partner, the way her cherry blossom pink hair flowed around her, and the conviction in each of her words. She was indeed beautiful and obviously strong if Tsunade partnered him with her, but he wondered how long it would take for her to accept him. He looked out the windows to the clouds floating peacefully above the village, his blue-ish grey eyes following them as they moved slowly, oblivious to the emotions of the people below. 'Sakura, huh?'


	3. Chapter 3: Kiba's Memories

**_Yo! How're all my favorite fanfic, Wolf's Rain, and Naruto fans doing? Yeah I know I haven't uploaded any chapter for this story in nearly a year, and haven't uploaded any chapters for any of my stories in almost two months but one: I haven't had much inspiration and two: I've been in my first semester of college and am taking 16 credits while being in the freshmen nursing program... -sweatdrops- Yeah I've been just a little stressed and overworked. But hey! I hope ya all enjoy the newest chapter of this Kiba x Sakura fanfic!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the animes, Wolf's Rain and Naruto, or the characters I write about but I do own the storyline. If I did own Wolf's Rain then Toboe sure as HELL wouldn't have died, nor Tsume especially when their relationship was just becoming more open and Tsume was beginning to be more affectionate with the pup.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It wasn't long after Sakura's abrupt departure before Kiba left the Hokage's office with a small nod of acknowledgement to Darcia and a bow to Lady Tsunade. The words that the village's alpha and beta had said about the jade eyed female assigned as his first partner, trying to reassure him in their own ways, circled like buzzards, over and over inside his head.

Females were temperamental, far more sensitive than males as his pack mate Hige, whom was paired with the famed Ino Yamanaka, could attest to that fact well enough. But something about the outburst, didn't seem like she was simply being temperamental, refusing him to spite her alpha's decision. No, she was being devoted to her partner.

Now wolves are notoriously loyal; Kiba knew that from his own behavior as well as the behavior of his pack mates. Humans on the other hand, were known for being selfish, greedy, self-serving creatures. Their kinds were complete opposites, and yet somehow they made the best partners. Sakura's outburst, her protectiveness and loyalty to her former partner (Kakashi was it?), and her outright refusal of him had Kiba thoroughly shocked. She had piqued his curiosity and he hated to admit it but he not only needed to know more about her, he wanted to.

He slipped his hands into the front pockets of his jeans but they unconsciously clenched into fists when a soft breeze blew over him, bringing the scent of flowers and a shocked inhale was all it took to dredge up unwanted memories. Soft pink hair and kind, pale red eyes flashed from behind the lids of his eyes he hadn't even noticed he'd closed. His own dark brown hair fell forward, partially covering his face, as his head hung and shoulders drooped. The corners of his eyes felt tight, refusing to let the aching in his chest manifest outwardly.

"Cheza…"

Her name left his lips in a whisper, sounding like something between a plea and a prayer. Kiba's jaw clenched as the sounds of her laughter floated around him, carried by the wind. He shook his head violently but couldn't stop the images of her that replayed in his mind.

...the way she would smile sweetly and made him feel like the center of her world

…the lilting, cheerful, uplifting sounds of her laughter

…her red eyes only a shade away from the crimson of blood but they only held kindness and love in them, making it impossible for anyone that met her to hate or fear her

…the trust those eyes held whenever she would gaze up into his own slate blue eyes

…the way her voice would turn to soft hums and words she would sing as a lullaby in the foreign words of her people

…how she would dance with him and the rest of his pack under the light of the full moon

…her infectious spirit

…her feather soft pink hair that was almost lilac…

A shade near that of another, so much so that it made him uncomfortable to even put Sakura and Cheza into the same category even if it was simply one trait that reminded him of the other. Their personalities (at least that he saw of Sakura in their brief meeting) were complete opposites.

Cheza had always been soft spoken, kind hearted, never wanting to hurt those around her whether it was physically or emotionally. She encompassed every trait of the lunar flowers her people shared genetics with. He'd never seen her eyes alight with the anger or hardened to stone-like spheres, as Sakura's had, in all the time he had known her.

In all the time that he had loved her…

Cheza had been the center of his world, his support, all he could have ever wanted and with her he was truly happy. That happiness however… didn't last long.

Her people shared many traits with the lunar flowers, including their short lifespan. They didn't live for decades like humans or wolves, lucky if they lived even one. It was obvious when the end of their life was near.

They would have less energy, become weakened and remain in that state even after bathing in the light of the full moon. They would wilt, just like a flower. Vine-like veins would appear on their bodies, bulging from their skin and covering it in sprawled patterns, tinged green from the poisonous blood flowing through them. Kiba would have mated Cheza had it not been for her poor health. Had it not been for her worry of what would become of him after her far too soon, yet expected, passing…

It was Kiba's fear of losing Cheza that prompted him to seek out the help of the village on the borders of his pack's territory, the Leaf Village. Kiba had seen the signs warning him that Cheza would not live for much longer and he was terrified. Even though he had his pack, his family, he wouldn't be with her. He would be alone without the woman he chose as his mate to stand at his side.

In his desperation he begged the alpha of the village, Lady Tsunade, to help Cheza, heal her. It didn't matter what it would cost, what he would give up in return. The only thing that mattered to him at the time was Cheza and her wellbeing.

To her credit, Lady Tsunade didn't even hesitate to agree to help Cheza, asking for nothing in exchange. The medics worked on Cheza for what seemed like forever to Kiba whom had watched over her through everything, not taking a moment to sleep, eat or even look away from his flower maiden. He knew that his pack mates had been beside him the whole time, at least one of them at his side or watching over him at all times. He knew it by their scents clinging to the air and glimpses of them from the corners of his eyes but his focus had been solely on Cheza.

Lady Tsunade had been at the head of the healers working on Cheza, working tirelessly and only ceasing her work when she was at the end of even her infinite supplies of chakra. For all their work, the endless hours and immeasurable amount of chakra used, Cheza's life was extended but not saved. Lady Tsunade had given Kiba months more left with his love, a precious gift that he could never hope to repay. In the end though, Cheza ended up dying…

It was inevitable and the treatments performed on her would only last for so long.

Kiba whimpered softly as the memory of her death made it to the forefront of his mind. Cheza had a soft, understanding, accepting smile on her face. Pale read eyes showing no pain or suffering, only exhaustion and worry for Kiba and the rest of the wolves that were standing around them, all weeping for her. Hige held Blue tightly in his arms, her cheek against his chest as she sobbed yet didn't look away from Cheza and Kiba.

Even Tsume had cried openly that day with Toboe pressing his face into Tsume's side.

Kiba had held onto her as tightly as he could, refusing to let her go as tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheek, knowing that if he let go he would lose her. It was only when she lifted her hands to his cheeks that he loosened his grip. Kiba was filled with warmth at her touch, feeling her lips brush his forehead in the lightest of kisses.

He pulled back, looking down at her and listening raptly as she spoke. "Please smile, for me? I want to see you smiling…just…one last time."

Cheza was fading fast, her words becoming softer as her eyelids fluttered, trying to hold them open for a bit longer. That knowledge alone made his sorrow tighten painfully around his heart like a lead chain. It felt impossible for him to even muster a grimace but the request was just like Cheza, always worrying about others before herself.

With a choked sob he smiled endearingly at her, with all the affection he held in his heart for her. The worry in her beautiful eyes faded and he knew it was worth it just to see the calm and peace in her beautiful red gaze. Cheza's eyes slowly shut as her head tilted back, lips parting with a long sigh as her arms fell to her sides and her back arched. Her body dissolved in Kiba's arms into round, dark brown seeds that would later produce lunar flowers if planted and cared for.

All that was left in Kiba's grasp was the clothing Cheza had been wearing. He clutched it to his chest, her scent held strongly by the scraps of cloth, the last thing that he had of her, as he broke down, sobs violently racking his frame until he collapsed on the ground amongst the lunar flower seeds. He vaguely remembered hearing the mournful howls of his pack mates, continuing long into the night and finally being the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

The next several weeks were blurry to him, not able to remember much other than the mumbled voices of his pack mates, the sounds of sobbing (of them or himself he couldn't tell) and muffled wails, the scent of lunar flowers and Cheza all around him, and the sight of round seeds just before his eyes. His first clear memory after her death was weeks later, lying on a quilt in what seemed like a field of lunar flowers. He slowly lifted his body to sit up and looked around, not knowing how much time had passed.

Kiba spotted Tsume just a few feet away, resting with his arms crossed over his chest, his chin against his collarbone and his back propped up on a tree trunk. Toboe was dozing with him, head in Tsume's lap, cheek resting against his thigh while a hand was placed protectively on Tsume's knee. Toboe's caramel colored hair was splayed out across Tsume's lap, reminiscent of a halo.

The thought sent throbbing pain through Kiba's chest and he had to look away. It would seem that in his absence from reality that his pack mates had taken care of him, taking turns watching over him while the others hunted. He was told a while later that Tsume had taken care of relaying Cheza's death to Lady Tsunade, something Kiba was immensely grateful to the gray wolf for.

Kiba knew that he wouldn't be able to even utter Cheza's name without falling apart, and he had no idea when that would change. The first time he had left the meadow of lunar flowers was to go down to a nearby spring, he scent finally bothering Blue enough that she reamed him out, reminding him of Cheza, asking him what she would say about his state of being, and guilting him into getting up to bathe. His gait was slow, feet dragging as he plodded to the river yet he froze as he got to the water's edge.

The water's rippling surface reflected like a mirror in the bright rays of the sun and in that reflection he was disgusted and horrified of what he saw.

Cheeks sullen, eyes rimmed with marks as black as coal, hair hanging limply, greasy, filthy and weak, and what was the worst was the way his eyes appeared haunted, dead inside. Cheza truly had been his soul and without her, Kiba was nothing but a husk of the alpha he was. A growl rumbled through his chest. His pack deserved better than this, a better leader and a better friend.

Kiba sprang off the riverbed and into the water, not caring for the clothes he wore. All he wanted to do was wash away what the water showed him, knowing that Cheza would want better for him and their pack.

* * *

When he returned to the meadow of lunar flowers, all of the wolves gathered there in their human forms looked up. Looks of shock and awe crossed their faces before smiles tugged at their lips at the sight of their alpha standing before them drenched and dripping wet. Tsume scoffed before smirking, but the look in his golden eyes showed nothing but relief and affection. Toboe was grinning widely before jumping up from his place beside Tsume to run to Kiba, standing before him talking and laughing, happy as a pup and all of them could imagine just how fast his tail would have been wagging had he been in his wolf form.

Things slowly got better for the pack from them, better for Kiba if only in increments. Being in the meadow amongst the lunar flowers helped, allowing him peace and comfort surrounded by his lost mate's scent. The pack took care of the meadow and the flowers within it, gathering the seeds as they came and planting them, weeding out those that had died before burying them so that the other flowers could benefit from their nutrients.

However, even with the peace and calm gathered in their meadow, Kiba knew that he would have to leave their small haven soon though and head into the Leaf Village, speak with Lady Tsunade to personally express his gratitude for what she had given him. The others noticed a change in Kiba, and knew that they would leave soon, following him wherever he went and supporting him in what he decided. And they did follow him, racing off through the forests to the Leaf Village where they all met with Lady Tsunade.

At seeing the pack, without Cheza, Lady Tsunade's face softened and the look in her normally hard eyes became sympathetic, knowing very well how it felt to lose one close enough to be called a mate by wolf standards. The first thing she had said the them after greeting them was that she gave them her sympathy, her condolences and offered that there be a memorial for Cheza held within the village. The next thing that she said was that they owed her nothing, already knowing that Kiba believed that he and his pack owed her a life debt for treating Cheza.

Kiba, however, refused to accept this, never one to be ungrateful. For what Lady Tsunade had done for Cheza, granting Kiba more time with her, something he believed with all his heart that he could never be able to repay, he offered her the loyalty of his pack. He knew of the Leaf Village's traditions and offered them, along with himself, to be partnered with any of the ninja under her protection as she saw fit. Tsunade knew that the alpha wouldn't step down or change his mind, looking to the faces of his pack mates only to see that their expressions mirrored his, readily supporting their leader and willing to do whatever he asked of them.

Sighing before regarding the wolves before her with an exasperated and slightly annoyed expression, she accepted their offer.

From the beginning of their arrangement Lady Tsunade had never ordered any of his pack mates or him into a partnership with her people. She would ask to have a meeting with Kiba and propose a likely match. Then it would go on to discussing it with his chosen pack mate and if they agreed then they would meet their partner. If things didn't go well then Lady Tsunade immediately let it go, she didn't push the partners together, never did.

The partners had to be mutually open to each other, either with similar personalities or having traits that the other lacked and needed. It was rare that the purposed matches ever went badly so he learned to put his trust in Lady Tsunade's judgement.

She never even broached the subject of partnering him with any of her people, female or male. He didn't know whether it was Lady Tsunade's way of respecting his need to grieve Cheza's death or that none so far could be his equal in intelligence or strength but it was yet another thing that earned her his gratitude.

The subject of him being partnered had long been forgotten until one day as they were in her office late at night Kiba noticed that Tsunade appeared thoughtful, considering something very hard as she bit the nail of her thumb and narrowed her eyes at her sake cup. Darcia had noticed the change in her as well; in his wolf form he nudged her thigh with his head. Her eyes widened, seeming to be startled out of her thoughts as she looked down at Darcia to see him tilt his head at her.

She sighed heavily before reaching her hand down to run her fingers through the fur on his cheek. Darcia let out a deep, content rumble as he closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand. Kiba watched her, drinking sake from his own bottle, waiting for her to speak her mind as he knew she eventually would even without prompting.

Her voice was quiet, hesitant, as if she were uncertain which words to use as she carefully measured them. "I've… been considering, recently, a… well, a partner for you Kiba." He blinked slowly as his brows rose at Lady Tsunade's words.

Sakura had been the first person Lady Tsunade had ever suggested to him, much less brought up in terms of becoming his partner. That alone had caused him to be intrigued by her and was willing to be patient with the new female, not wanting to immediately disregard to as a partner, to wait and see how things would go as time passed, hoping she would open up.

Kiba shook his head violently as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He had enough of memories of the past. Now all he wanted to do was escape, to run away. He was already sprinting when his form shifted into that of a white wolf, his speed increasing as he took no heed of where exactly he was headed. All he knew was that he had to evade his own thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah... Did any of those scenes hurt anyone else's heart? I remember crying my heart out when Cheza died mainly because of how Kiba took it, so I hope I was able to relay such emotional intensity through my chapter! Let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mental Struggles

_**Hey guys! I bet ya all thought I was dead or stopped writing writing forever huh? Especially with that long leave of absence. But no! I'm not dead, just a busy college student with over 15 credits a semester and 17 next semester but since I'm on Winter break I had the time and motivation to continue this lovely story~ And I really do have to thank those of you that have stayed with me to this point. I know it's been a while and I take these long breaks but your reviews and kind words always bring a smile to my face and give me the courage to continue writing. So thank you, all of you~ **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Wolf's Rain, or any of the characters in this Chapter, but I do own the storyline. If I did own Wolf's Rain then maybe we would have seen a bit more action between Kiba and Darcia if ya'll know what I mean~ ;P**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kiba bolted; running but not really seeing what was around him and he went on like that for a while. Long enough that his mind had become quiet and his memories were back where they belonged, buried. As he slowed his pace to a lope he looked around, recognizing the area as one of the training grounds for the village. He lifted his nose to the air, expecting to smell faint and fresh traces of blood, sweat, metal, newly upturned earth and other signs of training. What he didn't expect to smell was a familiar scent, Sakura's scent.

Kiba paused, standing there as he looked from the direction her scent was leading to, and the ground beneath his paws. He was torn, not certain of how his presence would be perceived by her but knowing that as her partner he should look out for her, check on her and her wellbeing.

The decision may have only taken a moment but it felt like eternity as Kiba fought with himself. Finally deciding to go after the pink haired kunoichi, following her scent with silent and cautious steps.

He followed her scent to a demolished training ground, far beyond anyone's repair and in the middle of the chaos in the clearing dust and debris was his partner.

Sakura stood there panting, her jade eyes tired, showing her lack of energy but there was still a fire lit deep within them. Her pale pink hair was stirred by the breeze, most of it soaked in sweat and sticking to the back of her neck, the bare skin on her arms, the sides of her face and her forehead.

As Kiba watched her he shifted to his human form, not wanting to illicit a fight but not certain of how she would react to seeing a lone white wolf amongst the rubble. He stood there as a gentle breeze passed by, ruffling his dark brown hair and for a moment his lips curled in a small smile. Any wolf would have known he was there by now with that breeze and Sakura being downwind of him. Seeing the differences between them left the alpha male amused, for reasons he did not know.

Sakura was off in her own world, her mind boiling with frayed thoughts and ragged emotions. She had spent the last hour or so in a mindless rage, taking out her aggression on the ground and tree around her. Knowing that the Hokage would be more than a little annoyed at the destruction she had wrought that now rendered the training ground useless to most others, but Tsunade wouldn't bring up such a thing at a time like this when Sakura was already volatile and ready to explode on the next viable candidate for her rage.

It took longer than it should have, longer than she would have liked to admit, for an elite jounin of her status to notice that she had a visitor, someone on the training grounds watching her. She turned as she sensed the intruder, ready to fight even in her exhaustion. Her annoyance only grew as her eyes widened, recognizing the male as the alpha of the wolves, her new "_partner_". She sneered at the word simply being thought in conjunction with that male, throwing him a look of pure loathing.

Without so much as a word of greeting she disappeared, leaving Kiba there alone amongst the destruction. Sakura bounded across the rooftops of the village, wanting to put as much distance between her and _Kiba_ as possible, barely resisting growling or spitting at his name. This time however she knew the moment he started following her, hastening her speed to try and lose him, if not make things more difficult for the alpha.

As much as she hated to admit it, the male was doing extremely well at keeping up with her pace. She even noticed that he stayed less that ten yards behind her at all times as he followed her, not losing that distance for more than a moment and begrudgingly, Sakura was impressed.

As she arrived at her apartment she glanced over her shoulder. Sakura frowned as she found with much irritation that Kiba was standing on the roof of the apartment building across from hers. He was watching her with those impossible to read slate blue eyes of him. His face impassive and emotionless as he stood there with the utmost air of casualty, not even out of breath from their trek and a hand in one of his jean pockets.

Just the sight of him infuriated her and she wasted no more time, opening her door, entering her apartment and slamming the door loudly behind her. She stomped into her living room, tearing off her sweaty gloves and tossing them to the floor. Her insides still boiled but as she breathed and the scent of her and Kakashi's home enveloped her senses she felt more at ease. Calming herself little by little.

Her peace didn't last long though.

Sakura froze as she heard the long morose howl of a wolf from where she stood in her living room, a shiver crawling up her spine at the sound of it. Slowly she crept to the window by her front door and peered through the curtains. Inhaling sharply as she saw a white wolf standing on the roof of the apartment across from hers, the place where Kiba had been just moments before. She licked her lips and swallowed, noticing that her mouth had gone dry. Jade eyes widened at the sight of her new partner's true form, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone. He had disappeared across the roof tops and she lost sight of him.

Sakura placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart as she took a breath. She had seen Darcia in his wolf form mainly and it had ceased to cause her feelings of amazement or unease. But now, she was partnered with a beast. Not a human or hybrid. It was slowly sinking in for her that Kiba wasn't like them. He was a beast that appeared as a man. She didn't know why but it frightened her a more than a little, unease settling deep in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now I know this chapter is shorter than the last one I left you guys with after my last break but in my defense, this spot was the perfect break off point. If I hadn't ended it there then I would have kept going on and on and you guys probably wouldn't have seen this chapter for several more months. Soooo... Hopefully it's worth it right? Let me know what you guys think! XD**


End file.
